


Unnecessary Feelings

by Inkyrius



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Seto, as a general rule, tried to avoid examining his emotions. It never ended well.





	Unnecessary Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazare_syn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazare_syn/gifts).



Seto, as a general rule, tried to avoid examining his emotions. The best-case scenario was that whatever he found would turn out to be irrelevant. Far more likely, he’d just discover even more issues that he didn’t have time to deal with. It was much easier to focus on his responsibilities and address any wayward feelings as they surfaced.

Of course, that was the philosophy that had lead him to blow up an island rather than admit that he was both frustrated and terrified by the influence his stepfather still had on him. That was probably a sign something wasn’t working.

So the next time he caught himself concocting an elaborate plan to defeat Yugi in a duel, he took a step back and forced himself to think about why he was doing it. He’d had his fill of embarrassing failures. Unless there was a compelling reason to continue, he should quit while he was ahead.

That’s what the logical part of his brain told him, anyway. The rest of him was throwing a fit at the mere suggestion, which was probably a sign that there was something more going on. He was going to have to put actual thought into figuring out what he was feeling.

He swallowed his distaste. It was just dueling, and he knew why he did that. He had to protect his reputation for the sake of the company. Customers wanted to know that they were getting the best from the best. And okay, he was also doing it for the sake of his own pride. That part was less rational, but still understandable. Either way, he knew what he was doing. He just had to beat Yugi, and then he could put this whole mess behind him.

But the thought of that wasn’t as appealing as it once was. It was bizarre, since Yugi hadn’t suddenly gotten less insufferable. Getting away from him should be a relief. Maybe Seto was just disappointed by the prospect of losing such a worthy opponent?

He tried imagining beating Yugi only to meet another, even more skilled duelist. The only thing he felt was the same disappointment as before. That suggested this was something intrinsic to Yugi.

He tentatively tried to imagine holding a conversation with Yugi outside the context of a duel or tournament. The complete lack of interest he had was almost gratifying. He was clearly just overthinking things. It was fine.

Then he thought about the Yugi he faced during duels, the more intense and strategic Yugi. Seto thought he might not mind having a normal conversation with him. He might even voluntarily seek out his company, with no motives but spending time with him.

Seto’s eyes widened. This was exactly the problem with thinking about your feelings. There were no good outcomes. Even so, realizing he might want to befriend someone who claimed to be a millennia old pharaoh who only existed when playing card games was a new low for him.

The worst part was how little he cared. Even as he was mortified by the revelation, there was a small part of him that was preoccupied with thinking about how to arrange a less competitive meeting with that Yugi. He was even looking forward to it.

Seto vowed at that moment to never think about his emotions again.


End file.
